Ppg Games: Truth or Dare
by Cutie1466
Summary: This is one crazy truth or dare with the Reds, Greens, and Blues. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and I have a guest joining me. So see you guys there. ;)
1. Pilot

Dear readers,

Hi it's me cutie1466 and I want to tell you that I am sorry for not updating for a long time because I am i n the process of moving so every thing is getting packed up and put in boxes so to just like my computer and to make up for it I will be opening a new story called Ppg Games: Truth or Dare. Ok so here is how it goes you guys can send me some truth or dares you can send how many you want the characters are all from the powerpuff girls. But, I am only going to have the first main six say hi.

Blossom,Brick,Butch,Buttercup,Bubbles,and Boomer: Hi

And before I forget you can ask me questions to and it will be up when I get some questions so ask away and say fresh. 

Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Me:** Hi and welcome to Ppg Games: Truth or Dare! I'm your hostess Cutie1466 but, you guys can call me Cutie. I am here with my co-hostess Ashley and her Pokémon Vulpix. ( If you are wondering she is she is the girl version of Ash. ) Say hi you two.

 **Vulpix:** Vulpix (Hi)

 **Ashley:** Hi but, enough about me let's introduce our victim's… I mean guests.

 **Me:** Right The Amazing PowerPuff Girls and The Awesome RowdyRuff Boys.

*Camera turns to the couches were Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer are sitting*

 **Ashley:** Why don't we join them?

 **Me:** Ok

*Walks over sits on a loveseat in between the PPG and RRB couches*

 **Me:** Hi guys nice to have you on the show.

 **Blossom:** We are glad to be here.

 **Ashley:** Ok I think we should start with the first viewer that sent us a truth or dare.

 **PPG and RRB:** Ok

* * *

 _From Guest,_

 _Truth-_

 _Bubbles: Who is your favorite sister?_

 _Dare-_

 _Buttercup: I dare you to act like a girly girl_

 _Blossom: I dare you to tell us who you like_

 _Bubbles: You're my favorite, so here is a cookie._

* * *

 **Me:** Ok so Bubbles who is your favorite sister?

 **Bubbles:** Umm… I'd say Buttercup because Blossom is a little bossy.

 **Blossom:** HEY! 0:

 **Everybody but Blossom:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Ashley:** Ok next Buttercup act like a girly girl.

 **Buttercup:** Ok but, first let me take a selfie.

*Buttercup pulls out her phone and takes a selfie*

 **Buttercup:** Ok now I am going to put this up on Instagram and tag all of you guys. Oh and put a caption which will say: _Playing on a new show called Ppg Games: Truth or Dare. #Actlikeagirlygirl_

 **Me:** Ok Blossom who do you like? XD

*Blossom starts to blush*

 **Blossom:** I don't like anyone.

 **Ashley:** That blush says otherwise.

 **Blossom:** *Whispers* Ok I like Brick.

 **Me:** What I don't think we all heard you.

 **Blossom:** *Yells* I LIKE BRICK OK!

 **Ashley:** Ok no need to yell.

 **Blossom:** ):

 **Brick:** *Smirking* Ha I knew you liked me Pinky. (:

 **Me:** Ok stop we embarrassed Blossy enough …well for now at least.

 **Ashley:** Yeah oh and Bubbles a fan wants you to have a cookie.

 **Bubbles:** Thank you. (=

*Bubbles takes the cookie and eats it*

 **Bubbles:** I forgot to eat lunch.

 **Ashley:** So cute but, let's go to our next viewer.

 **Me:** Hey I bet you wish they would dare you to kiss Ash. (X

*Ashley starts to blush*

 **Ashley:** SHUT UP!

* * *

 _From Shippergirl2245,_

 _Dares-_

 _Bubbles: I like you (actually I like all of them), so I dare you to go to a petting zoo with all animals tamed._

 _Buttercup: Here's a monster truck, if you like you can crush someone with it._

 _Truths-_

 _Boomer: Who's your crush? If you answer you get your favorite desserts_

 _Questions-_

 _Cutie: What's your main goal in doing this?_

* * *

 **Me:** Bubbles people really like you, oh and you guys too.

 **Bubbles:** Really thanks guys.

 **Butch:** Yeah thanks. T-T

 **Me:** Don't worry guys me and Ashley like you and people like you too.

 **Butch:** Thanks.

 **Me:** No problem and Bubbles for your dare you have to go to a petting zoo with all animals tamed.

 **Bubbles:** Ok

*Fly's through the roof with sky blue streak behind her*

 **Me:** Oh come on! The door is right there!

*I point to the door on the right as a screen comes out of the floor in front of the 7 teenagers*

 **Ashley:** Let's watch Bubbles.

*All of them look at the screen and see Bubbles petting and talking to a bunny.*

 **Bubbles:** I knew a Bunny.

 **Bunny's thoughts:** What does she mean by "knew"?! o_0

*Back at the studio*

 **Everybody:** Awww

 **Blossom:** I wonder what that bunny is thinking.

*Bubbles says goodbye and comes back and sits in her spot*

 **Bubbles:** That was fun. (:

 **Ashley:** Ok so Buttercup here is a monster truck, you can crush someone if you like.

 **Buttercup:** Ok I will be right back.

*Buttercup gets into the monster truck and drives to princess's house.

 **Me:** Let's check out Buttercup.

*They all look at the screen and see Buttercup and her monster truck chasing Princess.*

 **Princess:** Help! Somebody help me!

 **Buttercup:** Who's the loser now Princess!

*Buttercup speeds up and crushes Princess*

 **Ashley:** Ooo that's gotta hurt.

 **Me:** Is-

 **Boomer:** -she-

 **Blossom:** -dead.

 **Princess:** Ow

 **Ashley:** Thank god I thought we would have to arrest Buttercup…AGAIN!

*Buttercup comes back and sits down*

 **Buttercup:** That was awesome.

 **Butch:** Yeah it was!

*Butch and Buttercup high-five*

 **Me:** Ok Boomer truth who is your crush? If you answer I will make your favorite dessert.

 **Boomer:** Well I think Bubbles is really cute.

*Bubbles and Boomer start to blush*

 **Me:** Awww here's a slice of blueberry pie with two forks.

 **Boomer:** Why two forks?

 **Me:** Because Bubbles likes my blueberry pie too. Hint Hint.

*Boomer looks at Bubbles*

 **Boomer:** Want to share it with me?

 **Bubbles:** Yeah sure.

*They put the plate in the middle of the coffee table, pick up their forks, and start to eat. With each bite they blush even harder*

 **Ashley:** Aw a blue moment but, we have to keep going sorry. Hey it's a question for Cutie- what is your main goal in doing this?

 **Me:** Well my main goal is I can do this for a very long time because I love writing, reading, cooking, and even making stories and I want to keep doing what I love not for me but, for all the people who like my stories.

 **Ashley:** Wow I didn't know you felt that way. Ok can we move on before I cry?

 **Me:** Yes

* * *

 _From CalanthiaCabbit_

 _Dare-_

 _Brick: I dare you to kiss Blossom on the cheek!_

* * *

 **Ashley:** Brick for your dare you have to kiss Blossom on the cheek.

 **Brick:** With pleasure.

*Brick moves the coffee table out of the way, when he is done Blossom stands up and turns her head so Brick can kiss her cheek. Brick smirks and puts his hands on the side of Blossom's head and kisses her on the lips. This continues for two minutes till Brick stops and goes to sit back down, so does Blossom speechless and as red as Brick's cap*

 **Ashley:** BRICK YOU WERE SOPOSE TO KISS HER CHEEK NOT HER LIPS!

 **Brick:** You sure cause all I heard was "Brick…dare…kiss Blossom….."

 **Ashley:** /:

 **Me:** Wow Brick you got her blushing like crazy.

 **Brick:** I know.

 **Blossom:** ….

 **Buttercup:** Wow she isn't talking that's a first.

*Everybody but Blossom starts to laugh*

* * *

 _From Guest,_

 _Truth-_

 _Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Cutie, if you guys were in a zombie apocalypse, what weapon would you use, who would be your sidekick, and what would your theme song be._

 _Dare-_

 _Buttercup: Run outside and yell IM SO FABULOUS!_

* * *

 **Ashley:** Ok guys all of you guys are in a zombie apocalypse what is your weapon, who is your sidekick, and what is your theme song? Let's start with Bubbles, then Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Brick, and finally Cutie.

 **Bubbles:** I would use that bubble wand from Powerpuff Girls z, Dipper Pines because he has that book, and my theme song would be "Fashion Is My Kryptonite by Bella Thorn and Zendaya".

 **Buttercup:** Of you would pick that song.

 **Bubbles:** What do you mean?

 **Buttercup:** I mean you spent 5 hours listening to it last night, you love that song.

 **Bubbles:** Oh right.

 **Ashley:** Boomer your next.

 **Boomer:** Well my weapon would be bombs and a baseball bat, The Tails Doll, and my theme song is "Boyfriend by Justin Bieber".

 **Butch:** Yeah that song perfectly because Boomer is the Charmer.

 **Ashley:** Well you better not bring any of them home with you because I will not have my adopted sons in any trouble when you're with me and that goes for you too Brick and Butch. Now Buttercup it's your turn.

 **Buttercup:** My weapon that hammer from Ppgz, Butch because he would be fun to kill zombies with, and "Rock N' Roll by Avril Lavigne".

 **Ashley:** Ok what do you think Butch?

 **Butch:** Well I would use a ninja sword, Butterbabe for the same reason, and "They're Coming To Take Me Away by Napoleon XIV".

 **Ashley:** Your gonna admit that you do know that you are not like that anymore right?

 **Butch:** Yeah but, I still have dreams about it.

 **Ashley:** Ok I'm going to get you a Therapist. Blossom.

 **Blossom:** A bow and arrow, Dexter, and "Born This Way by Lady GaGa".

 **Brick:** Wait why Dorkter!

 **Ashley:** Guys.

 **Blossom:** His name is Dexter and because he is smart.

 **Ashley** : Guys!

 **Brick:** I'm smart!

 **Ashley:** *Yells* GUYS! *She calms down* Can we stop this and move on or ELSE…

 **Brick and Blossom:** Or else what?

 **Ashley:** Vulpix use Flame Attack!

*Vulpix uses Flame Attack on Blossom and Brick and when he is done they are brunt all over*

 **Blossom:** Cough

 **Brick:** Ok fine we will move on.

 **Ashley:** Ha I knew you'd see it my way because Vulpix and I never lose.

 **Me:** What about that time when we first met Ash and you were too busy staring at him and you called out the wrong attack? (:

 **Ashley:** SHUT UP! Brick it's your turn.

 **Brick:** Ok my weapon a whip, HIM because he would destroy all of them to be in control, and "Not Afraid by Eminem".

 **Ashley:** I love that song.

 **Me:** Just like you love Ash.

*Ashley starts blushing*

 **Ashley:** Would you just take your turn.

 **Me:** #1. I am not going to pick something stupid like you guys I would use Iron Man's Suits, #2. I would pick Ashley as my sidekick, and #3. My theme song is "Tomboy by Krista Marie"

 **Ashley:** That was a lot wait what was the next one?

 **Me:** Right and I think this will be a great way to end the show, Buttercup run outside and yell I'm so fabulous.

*Buttercup runs outside*

 **Buttercup:** I'M SO FABULOUS!

 **Woman in the crowd:** You tell them girl!

*Buttercup comes back*

 **Ashley:** Well sadly our time is up.

 **Me:** But, that doesn't mean we will stop. Just keep giving us Truth or Dares.

 **Ashley:** Yeah and next can I get some.

 **PPG and RRB:** Bye.

 **Ashley:** See you next time and don't forget to R &R. We will get back to you.

 **Me:** Yeah so like I tell everybody. Bye and catch you on the fun side.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note**

Readers I am going to need you to send the Truth or Dares to my PM or I will not be able to do this but if you can't that is ok.

* * *

*Lights in the building come on and someone walks in and sits on the loveseat*

 **Me:** *yawn* Hi guys welcome to… um what this called again? I forgot a-and….*Falls asleep*

 **Knock Knock**

 **Me:** Come on mom 5 more minutes.*Still sleeping*

 **Knock Knock**

 **Me:** Stop it hasn't been 5 minutes yet.*Waking up*

 **BANG BANG**

 **Me:** Into the room. *Walking over to the door still tired*Ha Ha, Ok who is it?

 **Brick:** It's us.

 **Me:** I don't anybody named us so whatever you are selling I DON'T WANT IT!

 **Boomer:** It's the RowdyRuff Boys

 **Me:** Oh it's you

 **Butch:** So are you going to open the door Cutie?

 _Silence_

 **Butch:** Cutie?!

*On the other side of the door*

 **Me:** zzz

 **Brick:** Dude I think she fell asleep.

 **Boomer:** That is not fair how come she and Ashley get to sleep and we don't!?

 **Butch** : Yeah I mean its 1 o'clock in the morning!

 **Blossom:** They are not supposed to be sleeping.

 **Buttercup:** Yeah so wake them up you noob.

 **Butch:** Why are you acting so rude?

 **Blossom:** Buttercup is grumpy in the morning.

 **Boomer:** Hey where is Bubbles.

*Inside the room*

 **CRASH**

 **Me:** Oh come on!

*Brick brakes the doorknob and the PPG and the RRB run in*

(If you are wondering where Ashley and Vulpix are Butch and Boomer are carrying them)

 **Me:** Why do you keep breaking my ceiling!

 **Bubbles:** How else am I supposed to get in?

 **Me:** THROUGH THE DOOR!

 **Ashley:** *Wakes up* Did the show start yet?

 **Me:** *Yawn * Yeah everybody grab a hot chocolate and sit down.

*When they take a sip they are awake and sitting in their seats*

 **Me:** Ok and sorry guys about this morning we wanted to start early because we got more than the first time so yeah that and we have some upgrades. If you don't want someone to know who you are or don't want someone to know the dare we will read it off these cards. If you do we will show the dare and your name on the screen.

*Screen comes out for the floor*

 **Ashley:** Ok and one more thing before we start we will now be post chapters every weekend and if we don't then we will post it on a weekday but, mostly weekends. Ok let's start look at the screen.

* * *

 _Akane Rainwatch_

 _I love this hope there's more and I love everyone PPG and RRB_

 _Dare_

 _I dare Buttercup to punch someone she really hates._

 _I dare Boomer to kiss Bubbles on the cheek._

 _Truth_

 _Blossom who do you hate the most of all?_

 _Bubbles you are amazing so I'll ask you your favorite animal._

 _Cutie: What made you think of this?_

* * *

 **Me:** We are very happy you love us and the show. There will be more.

 **Ashley:** Buttercup you can go do your dare.

 **Buttercup:** Ok*She flies out the door and a monitor comes out of the ceiling*

 **Me:** So Bubbles…

 **Bubbles:** Yeah

 **Me:** When are you going to fix my ceiling?

 **Bubbles:** Hey look at there's Buttercup.

 **Me:** DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

 **Butch:** Is she at a hospital?

*We all look at the monitor*

 **Buttercup:** Which room is it? Oh here it is now how do I get in? I know!

*Buttercup kicks the glass window and breaks it then, flies over to the bed*

 **Princess:** AHHHH

 **PUNCH**

 **Buttercup:** Ha Ha

*Flies back to the studio*

 **Everyone but Buttercup:** O.O

 **Buttercup:** What?

 **Ashley:** Ok let's move on before the cops come. Booms do your dare.

*Boomer and Bubbles start blushing*

 **Boomer:** Ok

*Boomer and Bubbles stand up and Bubbles turns her head*

 **Ashley:** Don't be like your brother!

 **Boomer:** I'm not! Bubbles you ready?

 **Bubbles:** Yes.

*Boomer leans in and kisses Bubbles cheek, when he does they both turn as red as Blossoms bow*

 **Me:** Awww you two are so cute together.

*They sit down*

 **Me:** Blossom your next.

 **Blossom:** Who do I hate most? I would have to say… Blaze from the RowdyRock Boys, he keeps hitting on me.

 **Brick:** Yeah *Growls*

 **Ashley:** Ooo Brick it looks like you got some competition. Bubbles.

 **Bubbles:** Thank you I think your amazing too and my favorite animal I love them all but if I have to pick one a kitty cat.

 **Ashley:** Are you running for cutest hero right now?

 **Bubbles:** Yes

 **Me:** Cute and what made me think of this is Shippergirl2245 because when I got to the last chapter of her truth or dare she said she had to stop because of school so I was sad but, then I got the idea of making my own so thank you Shippergirl. That and I love all of the truth or dares.

 **Ashley:** Yeah thanks. To the monitor.

* * *

 _CalanthiatheCabbit_

 _*Giggles at Blossom's blushing.*_

 _Okay, Bubbles. I just wanted to say that you're my favorite._

 _But, I am going to have to ask you to do a dare. ;P I dare you to sing along to the Sailor Moon theme song. Dancing can be optional._

* * *

*Blossom starts to blush*

 **Blossom:** It wasn't funny.

 **Bubbles:** Ekk! OMG! Can I call you Cal?! Okay thank you and Cal I love you right now because that is my favorite show. Cutie can you put it on please?

 **Me:** Oh HELL NO! You watch that show non-stop yesterday and I am sick of I if I even hear one note of that song I am going to go crazy.

*Bubbles starts to use her puppy dog face on Cutie*

 **Me:** Umm….uhh….Don't give in, don't give in…. Umm….FINE! But, before you leave you have to fix my ceiling.

 **Bubbles:** I don't see anything wrong with it but ok.

*Cutie turns the TV on put on the song lyrics*

 **Bubbles:**

 **Fighting evil by moonlight**

 **Winning love by daylight**

 **Never running from a real fight!**

 **She is the one named Sailor Moon!**

 **She will never turn her back on a friend**

 **She is always there to defend**

 **She is the one whom we depend**

 **She is the one named Sailor….**

 **Me:** Somebody kill me now! I can't stand this song!

 **Bubbles:**

 **Sailor Venus!**

 **Sailor Mercury!**

 **Sailor Mars!**

 **Sailor Jupiter!**

 **With secret powers**

 **All so new to her**

 **She is the one named Sailor Moon**

 **Fighting evil by moonlight**

 **Winning love by daylight**

 **With her Sailor Scouts to help fight**

 **She is the one named Sailor Moon**

 **She is the one named Sailor Moon**

 **She is the one . . . Sailor Moon!**

 **Bubbles:** See that wasn't that bad…. Wait where did she go and were you guys even listening.

*Buttercup and Butch are playing Subway Surfers trying to beat each other's high score, Blossom and Brick are talking, Boomer is daydreaming about Bubbles and him in the future, Vulpix is playing with his neck bandana, and Ashley is talking to herself in the mirror.*

 **Ashley:** Look at you. Who's a pretty trainer? I am yes I am.

 **Bubbles:** Ashley where did Cutie go and were you guys listening?

 **Ashley:** Well we were listening but, then we got bored and Cutie said she would be back after we put on the next truth or dare. So sit down this one is on the monitor.

*Everybody stops what they are doing and goes back to their seat (Butch was in Bubbles seat so he could sit next Buttercup, and Blossom was in Butch's seat so she could sit next to Brick.)*

* * *

 _Guest_

 _Brick: Truth who do u like better Bubbles or Buttercup._

* * *

 **Ashley:** So Brick who is it.

 **Brick:** I am going to say Bubbles.

*I come back and sit down*

 **Me:** Why Brick.

 **Brick:** Because Buttercup found me somewhere and that is all I am telling you.

 **Ashley:** Come on where did she find you?

 **Brick:** I am not telling.

 **Me:** Fine lets go to the next one, it's on the monitor. Can someone give Brick a truth so he can tell us the story?

 **Brick:** Don't do it.

* * *

 _Lolliepop_

 _Bubbles & Buttercup: Change clothes and personalities._

* * *

 **Ashley:** Ok guys go to "The Room" and change.

 **Bubbles:** Where is it?

 **Me:** Right there.

 **Buttercup:** Ok we see it come on Bubbles.

*Buttercup and Bubbles change clothes and walk out*

 **Ashley:** Wow if you throw some wigs on them they could pass off as each other.

 **Me:** Yeah but, it's time for the "Do You Know Your Sister Quiz?"

 **Ashley:** Right so Blossom that it away.

 **Blossom:** Ok so both of you will be asked the same question and we will tell you if it is wrong or not. Ok?

" **Bubbles":** Ok I got it. This is going to be fun.

" **Buttercup":** Sure whatever let's just get this over with.

 **Blossom:** What is your favorite color?

" **Bubbles":** Ooo I know this one. It's Baby Blue.

" **Buttercup":** Really Blossom? That babyish question. Obviously it's Lime Green. Try harder.

 **Blossom:** Ok how about this one. You are driving a bus, 6 people get on and 3 people get off, then 12 people get on and 13 people get off, finally 2 people get on and 87 people get off. What color is the bus driver's hair?

*Buttercup and Bubbles stare at Blossom with a blank face*

 **Buttercup:** What? The? Hell?

 **Bubbles:** I don't get it.

 **Me:** Well then I guess you both lose. Oh and because you were driving the bus the answers were black and gold. But, sorry that's all the time we have for today and if we didn't do yours this time we will do it next time and also I am so very sorry that I didn't update in a while. I will try to do better for you guys.

 **Ashley:** Yeah she will and Next time will be our first ever guest episode were you guys tell us who you want to bring on the show and you can give them truth or dares too. Also, if you want to see the all of our clothes they will in Cuties Bio in a little while.

 **Me:** Yeah so say bye guys

 **Ashley, PPG, and RRB:** Bye Guys

 **Me:** So like I say all the time Bye and see you on the fun side.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Cutie:** Hi guys now before you come at me with knife and pitchforks just hear me out.

 **Ashley:** Yeah hear her out its very important.

 **Cutie:** I am so sorry but, this will be the last show we do.

 ***Cutie and Ashley looks at each other and starts laughing***

 **Cutie and Ashley:** JUST KIDDING!

 **Cutie:** I am sorry it was all my idea so I can give you guys a laugh.

 **Ashley:** Yeah and if you could tell us how you feel/felt about it.

 **Cutie:** But, for real I am sorry I have not updated I have been going through some hard times in my life to a point of where I wanted to die.

 **Ashley** **:** But you know what is keeping her here. YOU GUYS!

 **Cutie:** She is really right because I see that you these chapters so why would I not stay here. So please don't lose faith in me I am trying.

 **Ashley** **:** Yeah so let's get started. IT'S TIME FOR PPG GAMES: TRUTH OR DARE!

 **Cutie:** Ok and where are the PPG and RRB.

 **Ashley** **:** Um I think they are fighting Fizzy.

 **Cutie:** Why are they fighting Fizzy?

 **Ashley** **:** Because when I went to go get him like you told me to. He said I'm not going nowhere without a fight.

 **Cutie:** So do you just want to do the comments first.

 **Ashley** **:** Sure. On the monitor.

* * *

 _Shippergirl2245_

 _Please start adding more chapters_

 _Aww you're welcome and thank you_

* * *

 **Ashley** **:** See Cutie they miss us.

 **Cutie:** I know. I know. I will. Also no problem.

* * *

 _ROCuevas_

 _This is going to be fun._

 _Wellthis has been fun. I will try to think of good ones the next time._

 _Really well done._

* * *

 **Ashley** **:** Yeah this is fun and thanks it was all my idea.

 **Cutie:** No it was and I made you.

 **Ashley** **:** Whatever.

 ***The door starts to open***

 **Brick:** Hey guys did you start the show without us?

 ***The PPG and RRB come in and sit down in their seats***

 **Ashley:** What of course we did oh and before I forget…

 ***Ashley takes out her Poke-ball***

 **Ashley:** VULPIX I CHOOSE YOU!

 ***Vulpix comes out***

 **Vulpix:** Ahha

 **Ashley:** Hi sweetness did you like your nap?

 **Vulpix:** Ahha

 **Cutie:** Great to hear and now that everyone is here let's get started. Monitor.

* * *

 _Guest_

 _Buttercup: I dare you to tell Big Billy that he's your best friend._

* * *

 **Buttercup:** Big Billy come here for a minute.

 ***Big Billy comes from backstage***

 **Big Billy:** Yes Green Girl.

 **Buttercup:** You're my best friend.

 **Big Billy:** Really.

 **Buttercup:** Ye-no you are not it was a dare… Goodbye.

 **Ashley:** Damn you have to be so rude.

* * *

 _CalanthiantheCabbit_

 _*Laughs and smiles*_

 _I'm so happy you love Sailor Moon too, Bubbles! BTW, I'll always adore you. After all, you are my favorite PPG._ _Also, your singing was really good!_

 _Truth: Buttercup, do you still love Ace? Or would you rather be with Butch?_

* * *

 **Bubbles:** Thank you Cal and if you like my singing you should hear Blossom.

 **Buttercup:** Well no I don't love Ace anymore what me and him had was over when he tried to kill my sisters. So yeah I rather be with Butchie Boy over there.

 **Butch:** Nice to hear Butterbabe.

 **Ashley:** Ok that was sweet in a mean type of way. How about we bring out some very special guest.

 **Cutie:** You're right Ashley. Let's give a big welcome to Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo.

 ***The Professor and Mojo walk out from back stage and sit down***

 **Cutie:** Hi Professor. Hi Mojo.

 **Mojo:** Hi.

 **Johnny:** Why hello Ms. Jody.

 **Ashley:** Wait your name is Jody. Can I call you that then?

 **Cutie:** No and I don't want anybody to call me that.

 **Ashley:** Oh I understand. So I you guys want you can call her by her name.

 **Cutie:** ASHLEY!

 **Ashley:** What?

* * *

 _Blackrose_

 _I dare Mojo Jojo to watch 2 girls and 1 cup._

 _Crazynut00_

 _Professor Utonium, I dare you to watch sexy lesbian porn and tell your brother. :p_

* * *

 **Cutie:** Oh My God why did we pick these.

 **Ashley:** We picked them out of a hat remember.

 **Cutie:** Now I remember why. Ok look as much as I love you guys that I will write whatever you want. But, I have to draw the line right here. This show is T-Rated not M.

 **Ashley:** Yeah so we can't give you the full thing but, we can give you this.

 ***When Mojo is watching the video***

 **Mojo:** OH MY GOD! CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF!

 ***When Johnny is on the phone***

 **Johnny:** … That is all that happened.

 ***He hears a dead line***

 **Johnny:** Hello. Hello.

 ***He hangs up his phone***

 **Johnny:** Let's go Mojo.

 **Brick:** Hey that was four we are done.

 **Cutie:** Not so fast Capper Boy. We have one more to do.

 **Ashley:** Oh yeah it's for you Brick.

* * *

 _Koolzkatz99_

 _I hope I'm not the only one who actually sung the Sailor Moon theme!_

 _Get Brick to choose between Truth or Dare_

* * *

 **Brick:** Wait that's it. Ok then I pick dare.

 **Cutie:** I dare him to tell us the BC story.

 **Brick:** WHAT! NO I PICK TRUTH!

 **Ashley:** Ok He has to tell the BC story.

 **Brick:** Uh fine I will tell you. A few days ago I was really tired and I had to go to school. So when I was there I had to go to the boy's locker room to go get my football gear but, I turns out I was not in the boy's locker room. I was in the girls and Blossom was taking a shower and I kinda saw her took a picture.

 **Blossom:** WHAT!

 **Brick:** Don't worry I couldn't see nothing but your cute butt. Any way I was about to leave when Buttercup came in and saw that I took a picture of Blossom. We made a deal to not say a word about this to anyone if I gave her Butch's Ex-Girlfriend's number.

 **Butch:** Wait so Butterbabe you were the "other girl" she was talking about.

 **Buttercup:** Yes I was. Now Blossom are you ok.

 *** Blossom start blushing so hard***

 **Cutie:** Well she will be hard to fix but, that is all the time we have for today.

 **Ashley:** Yeah and tell us what you think about Brick and his perverted life.

 **Cutie:** Say bye guys.

 **Ashley, PPG, and RRB:** Bye guys.

 **Cutie:** Ok bye and see you on the fun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the city of Townsville, six super powered teens are waiting for the next call for help.

"Uhhh I'm so bored!" Yelled a green male.

"Why did we have to get cancelled. I thought we were really good." Said Boomer as he laid on the floor.

"Well not good enough." Blossom said as she stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the hotline started to ring.

"Finally! Something is happening!" Buttercup yelled as she flew to get the phone and once she did she put it on speaker.

"Hello!" The teens said.

"Hi! Is there six teens with super powers there!"

"Yes."

"And they are wearing the different shades of red, green, and blue!"

"Yes!"

"And three of them are girls and three are boys and the boys used to be evil but changed to the good side!"

"YES!"

"Oh well. Nevermind I was looking for the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys but since they are not there I'll hang up now and-"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for them like you said."

"No you were about to hang up. Give me the phone."

"Nooo!"

Over the phone there are sounds of chairs being thrown and stuff being pushed around.

"Um hello?" Bubbles said as the noise stopped.

"Yes hello excuse her she's crazy. Look I need you guys to come over to CHQ and help us there's a big problem."

"We're on our way!" Brick said as they all got up and flew over to CHQ.

When they got outside they saw a window was open...well five of them did the other...well you'll see.

"Man it's dark in here." Butch said as he looked around.

Then all of a sudden a loud crash came from the ceiling as Bubbles flew down and landed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Wait a minute, CHQ stands for Cutie Headquarters. With means-"

All of the lights came on and you could see a stage with two lounge chairs with a pet bed sitting on a small table, two sofa's that had different logos on them, one saying PowerPuff Girls and the other RowdyRuff Boys and lastly two girls sitting in the lounge chairs and a vulpix in the pet bed.

"That's right guys! PPG Games is back in business! Now get to your seats before we start without you."

After they sat down...

"Ok one wow Cutie you fixed up the place." Buttercup said as she looked around.

"Yeah and we even have a live audience!" Ashley pointed to the people watching them.

"Ok now is serious talk time. Look I know that in Do you like? I said that it would be my last post but when I a call from my friend they begged me not to stop and one of you a guest named Twilight Sparkle asked me not to stop and well to me if two people tell me not to stop then I will work on it. So thank you and to thank you even more Twilight Sparkle I will be doing yours first so...let's...Get...MOVING!"

* * *

 **twilight sparkle**

 **1) Oh no plzzzz, finish this and leave plzzzz, finish truth or dare plz plz plz plzzzzzzzz? And also I have a dare for the ppg and rrb,Bubbles, since I like you, I'm gonna give ya chocolates and your favorite sweets**

 **Buttercup, I am giving you monster trucks and weapons, and I dare you to use it on princess or any one you hate ;)Blossom I dare you to trade clothes with Brick, and wear it**

 **Brick your dare is the same as Blossom and you both must wear each others clothes till the end of the show**

 **Boomer since I think you're sweet, you also get chocolates and your favorite sweets and you and Bubbles can go to chocolate mountain together**

 **Butch my man, I respect you, I look up to you, soo, I want you wreck stuff, steal military equipment from area 51 and also beat up Ace in front of Buttercup until he has to go to ICU**

 **Ashley, Burn Blossom with flamethrower from Vulpix, and also get a Darkrai to make her get her worst nightmare XD!**

 **2) Plz add this to my first review, Buttercup, I want you to come with me and beat up Princess and Butch and not forgetting ace ;D its good to be bad XD**

 **3) Oh yes and don't tell Bubbles about her chocolate mountain date with boomer plz? K?**

 **Love twilight sparkle**

* * *

"Well Twilight you got your wish and Bubbles these are for you." Cutie said as she handed Bubbles a box of chocolates and a peice of mixed berry pie.

"Thank you Twilight!" Bubbles starts to eat the pie as Butch rolls his eyes.

"How come Bubbles is everyone's favorite."

"Now Butch, you can't get jealous just because people don't like you and Buttercup- Where did Buttercup go?" Cutie looked around as she then heard screaming coming from outside.

They all looked at each other and then ran to the window to see Buttercup driving a monster truck with a cannon shooting wepens at Ace, the PowerPunk Girls, the RowdyRock Boys, and Princess as they ran to get away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"How is she doing more damage to the city than giant monsters do!" Blossom said as she watched a building fall.

"Is that a cop?" Boomer said as a police car catches after the monster truck.

"I didn't see anything if you guys didn't." Brick said still looking out the window.

"Riiiggghht." They all said as they backed away slowly from the window and returned to their seats.

"Blossom, Brick go change and not in the same room Brick!" Ashley said as Brick tried to follow Blossom.

"What are talking about?" Brick turned and walked to the other stall.

"While they are doing that and Buttercup is back, Bubbles and Boomer you can go to room 5 but what ever you do don't touch it for to long." Cutie told them as they walked off.

"So how was it Buttercup?"

"Ashley, it was amazing."

"Can we get cancelled again?" Brick asked as he came out wearing a light pink t-shirt with a black button crop vest and a black shaker skirt.

"No Brick we can't and you look amazing." Cutie said as Ashley, Butch, Buttercup and even Vulpix laughed at him.

"Um guys I can't fit his pants." Blossom said as she came out wearing Brick's red hoodie that looked like a off one shoulder dress.

"Aw Blossom you look adorable. What do you think Brick?" Ashley asked as she turned to Brick only to find him with a nose bleed and mumbling.

"Brick!"

"Oh um y-you look g-g-great B-Blossom." Both Brick and Blossom looked away from each other blushing.

"T-Thanks B-Brick."

"Yeah pink is a good color for you and I ain't talking about your shirt." Butch winked at him.

"Shut up!"

"Ok now time to check on Bubbles and Boomer." Cutie said as she turned on the tv.

"Ahhhhhhh! Bubbles pull harder!" Boomer screamed as Bubbles tried to pull him out of the melting chocolate.

"Your really stuck in there." Bubbles pulled harder.

"Ok so we will go help them see you guys in 20."

After everything was cleaned up...

"And the is why I told you guys not to touch it for so long." Cutie said as they all sat down.

"I like your style Twilight. I like it so much that I did all it during the break and let's just say I may be on tv tonight."

"Butch your joking right?"

"Does this sign that says 'Area 51! DO NOT ENTER!' tell you I'm joking." Butch says as he pulled out the sign.

"Oh my gumbo. Um ok so we have some guest here and they are Ace, Princess and Twilight. Butch beat up Ace. Buttercup help Twilight beat up Princess." Ashley told them.

 **With Butch...**

"This is for trying to kill my future sister-in-laws!" Butch said as he punched Ace in the face over and over again.

With Buttercup and Twilight

"Why does this keep happening to me!" Princess said as she coughed up some blood from her beating.

"It happens because it's good to be bad!" Twilight said.

"Someone gets it! High five!" Buttercup said as she gave Twilight a high five.

"Twilight it was nice having you and nice dares. Oh and Ace don't worry I called you a ambulance." Cutie said as they came and picked up Ace.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" Ashley yelled as she points at Blossom. Vulpine gets up and uses Flamethrower only to have Brick pull her out the way.

"Wait a minute you are not burning my hoodie!"

"Brick I thought you were trying to save Blossom!" Ashley said as Brick sat back down.

"Whatever. Now Darkrai I chose you! Show us Blossom's worst nightmare!"

 **Blossom's Nightmare...**

Blossom woke up to nothing. That's right there was nothing. Just white walls everywhere. No colors, no Townsville, no people. It was just her. She got up and started to call for her sisters, for her friends, for Brick. Till she heard a faint moan. She ran to the sound and saw Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch lying dead in the ground and Brick struggling to stay alive.

"Brick are you ok!? What happened!?" Blossom said as she picked up Brick and sat his head on her lap.

"Blossom it's ok. We understand." Brick said slowly dying.

"What are you talking about!" Blossom said as tears starts to flow out her eyes.

"You tried your hardest but you couldn't save us we understand." Brick said as he smiled up at Blossom.

"Brick is this another one of your pranks because it's not funny!" Blossom yelled.

"We forgive you Blossom and I-I..." Brick started to say but was cut off when he started to close his eyes.

"Brick! Come on this has to be a joke! I can't fail you guys again! It happened with Bunny already!" Blossom said as she clung on to Bricks dead body.

"Please get up...I don't want to be alone..."

 **Nightmare over...**

As Darkrai went back in his pokéball, everyone but Blossom was crying.

"Brick your crying." Cutie said as she wiped her tears.

"I know. I look good even when I'm dying."

"Is that why your crying!"

"Yeah."

"Brick what is wrong with you today!"

"What can I say. I'm a asshole."

"Language!"

* * *

 **flaming girl**

 **Bubbles I hate you so go get Octi and rip him apart. Buttercup I hate you too so go see your worst nightmare. Blossom I like you and french kiss Butch to make Brick jealous. Boomer your cool so you get to go on a date with Bubbles. Butch your awesome so you get to kiss Buttercup. Brick you are so cool and awesome so you get to have your brothers as your servants for 2 chapters and if they don't do what you say let Buttercup beat them up.**

* * *

"Bubbles. It's time." Ashley said as she put on a executioner mask.

"NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" Bubbles yelled as tears showed in her eyes.

"Bubbles the girl hates you so do it or you are suspended from the show for the next ten episodes." Ashley told her.

"Ashley where did you get that mask?" Cutie asked.

"Don't worry about it now Bubbles."

"Ok...Fine..." Bubbles said she ripped Octi apart and cried.

"Octi I'm so sorry!" Bubbles cried as held Octi's peices in her hands and ran off the stage.

"Ok well Bubbles let's it all out Buttercup she hates you to so put these on." Cutie said as she handed Buttercup glasses.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Buttercup screamed as she saw her worst nightmare. If your thinking spiders then you thought correctly.

"Get them off of me! Get them off of me!" Buttercup yelled as she tried to get them off. Cutie came over and took the glasses off of Buttercup.

"I never want to go through that ever again."

"Blossom good news you have a fan and that fan wants you to French kiss Butch." Ashley said.

"WHAT!" Buttercup and Brick yelled at the same time.

"Uh ok but only if Butch is ok with it." Blossom said as she blushed.

"I mean it's a dare so we kinda have to." Butch said turning red.

Butch gets up and sits in Bubbles seat next to Blossom and they lean in till their lips meet. Then Butch licks Blossom's lips asking for permission and Blossom gives it to him as they kiss Butch puts his hands on Blossom's hips and Blossom wraps her arms around his neck. Meanwhile...

"Hey guys is it getting hot in here to you." Boomer says as he fans himself.

"Yeah it is and- OH MY GOD! Brick's on fire! Get the fire extinguisher!" Cutie says as her and Ashley run around looking for it. While Buttercup and Boomer open the windows.

 **In Brick's Head...**

THAT FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER! AND WHY WAS HE SO COOL WITH KISSING **MY** BLOSSOM IN FUCKING FIRST PLACE! BUTCH YOU PEICE OF SHIT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

 **Outside of Brick's Head...**

"Ok times up you guys can stop." Ashley said as they pulled apart with a trail of saliva connecting them. When Brick saw this his eyes went to flames. Butch and Blossom wiped their mouths as Buttercup got up and slapped Butch.

"I'm not mad at you. I just felt that was a good thing to do." Buttercup then sat back down and Butch sat back in his seat.

"So Brick...were you jealous?" Ashley asked.

"No. I don't even like Blossom like that and you can't prove otherwise." Brick crossed his arms and looked away.

"But you were on fire!" Ashley argued.

"I'm always on fire."

"Oh yeah good point. Ok Butch-"

"Way ahead of you." Butch said as he leaned over to kiss Buttercup. When they are done Buttercup gets up and sits with Butch on the boys sofa.

"Now this is something Brick will enjoy. For the next two chapters, 5 and 6, Butch and Boomer will be your servants Brick and if they refuse Buttercup is allowed to beat them till they agree." Cutie says as she reads the card in her hand.

Brick starts to smile evilly. While Butch on the other hand was freaking out.

"Oh no." Butch said turning pale.

"Oh yes." Brick says he laughs evilly.

* * *

 **Random stranger**

 **I dare boomer and bubbles to be locked in a room together for an hourI dare brick to give his hat to blossom for her to wear for the rest of the dayAnd I dare buttercup to kiss butch but don't tell butch ok**

* * *

"Boomer be a dear and go comfort your girlfriend." Cutie said.

"Ok." Boomer got up and walked in the room Bubbles ran into only to see a dinner table with lit candles and silver lids covering plates and to heard the door being shut and locked form the outside.

"Consider this the date from Flaming Girl!" Ashley yelled through the door.

"Well how about it then Bubbs?" Boomer said as he held out his arm.

"I'd love too." Bubbles said as she toke his arm.

"And after this we can sew Octi back up."

"Your the best Boomie."

 **Back at the stage...**

"Here Pinky." Brick took off his hat and put it on Blossom backwards as Blossom looked at him and blushed with his hoodie still falling off her soft looking skin causing him to blush even harder.

"Brick are you sure you don't have feelings for Blossom?" Cutie asked.

"Yes I am." Brick said as he toke a seat next to Blossom.

"My turn right." Buttercup said as she got up and quickly pulled Butch into a closet to make out with him catching Butch by surprise.

"Twice in one day! Thank you God!"

"And then there was two."

* * *

 **Guest**

 **Dare for blosome let brick take a pic of her in her panties.**

* * *

"Ok now Brick you are going to go in room 7 and in that room you are allowed to take pictures. It's like one of Bubbles fashion photo shoots." Ashley says as she pushes Brick toward the room and runs away.

Brick starts to open the door.

"What's her problem and-" Brick starts only to stop when he sees Blossom standing by a heart shaped bed covering her nude chest with only red with black lace panties on. Brick blushes then smirks.

"Now this is what I call a photo shoot and Blossom you might want to get comfortable. We'll be here for a while." Brick said as he closed and locked the door.

 **Back on stage...**

"Don't you just love happy endings!" Ashley said as she looked at Cutie.

"You bet I do and now here is the sad part it's the end of the show." Cutie said.

"Awww. We were having so much fun."

"I know but it's true now here is what we are doing the next episode will be a truth only episode. Also, if you want to meet the cast and ask or tell them something then answer this question:

On Wattpad Cutie's cousin and her boyfriend have a account together, but what is their name?

A. TwoWriters

B. AwesomelyTerrible

C. NovaRocket

D. StoryTime

E. TigerRoar

"If you answer it correctly I will pm you and tell you and if your a guest make a nickname for yourself and write what you would say to them."

"Put it with the hashtag #MYANSWER and then we will know."

"But for now Peace and Love to all of you out there and we will see you next time."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Hi guys I know I have been gone for like three weeks and I am sorry. I was getting ready for the first week of school and now that it's over I am going to update today. Also, On Sunday, September 3 it was the birthday of a Miss Aisha Isha Estelle Singh (Twilight Sparkle) and I would like to wish you a happy related birthday and I hope it went well for you._**

 ** _Reminder: Butch and Boomer are Brick's servants for chapters 5-6 and if they don't do what he says Buttercup will beat them up._**

"Hello everyone and- Where's Brick?" Cutie started as she looked around.

"I thought he was he was here. He hasn't been home all night and I'm starting to get worried." Ashley said.

"Are you two sure he is missing and this isn't a scheme to advertise your new upcoming book Where's Brick?. Buttercup said as she crossed her arms.

Cutie and Ashley's face looked like this •_•

"Whhhhaaaattt." They said together.

"Why would we do that? I mean it's not like the book will be about Butch, Boomer and Brick getting drunk two days before Brick's wedding. Then losing him the morning after and having to ask Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles to help them retrace their steps to find him." Cutie explained.

"That's exactly what it's about and it's just the plot to Hangover!" Butch said starring at Cutie and Ashley.

"Hey you tell your story bro and we will tell ours." Ashley crossed her arms. "But seriously we don't know where he is."

* * *

 **Shippergirl2245**

 **XD so funny (btw my oc has a crush on Ash too, just saying)**

 **Dares:**

 **Brick: Here's a pet bunny for you. Take care of it please.**

 **Butch: Dye your hair of any color your choice.**

 **Boomer: Here's more blueberry pie for you.**

 **If any of you guys have a dairy read a page from it**

 **Truths:**

 **Buttercup: What's the number one thing you hate about Princess?**

 **Blossom: Why do you like Brick?**

* * *

Brick walks in and sits down.

"Brick where have you been?" Boomer asks everyone turns to look at Brick.

"I had to go pick up Ashley's replacement."

"Wait Ashley got fired!" Buttercup said.

"No I didn't get fired. I'm going on vacation and Cutie's counterpart is taking my place for a while."

"He's not my counterpart. He just is a oc that Jody created before me." Cutie said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah and it just so happens that you two have opposite personalities." Ashley said getting up.

"I going to miss you, Ashley." Cutie says tearing up.

"I'll miss you too Cutie and before the show starts I'd like to introduce the person taking over my spot for a little while, please welcome Crash!" Ashley said as a guy walked over.

"Sup fuckers."

"Watch your mouth!" Cutie said.

"Make me Creepy." Crash said lowering himself to Cutie's level.

"Cutie." Cutie looked at him with a annoyed face.

"Thanks I know I am." Crash said as he sat down.

"Well this is going to be something." Bubbles said as they all said goodbye to Ashley.

"We should probably get started. Brick here's your pet bunny." As Cutie said that a cart was rolled out with a bunny on it. When the cart got to Brick he picked it up and cradled it in his arms.

"Awww." All of the girls and Boomer said.

"What are you going to name her." Butch asked as he looked at the bunny.

" She's cute so she deserves a cute name. So if you guys got a name for her leave it in the comments and it will be picked randomly." Brick rocked back and forth slowly with the sleeping bunny.

"Butch go dye your hair."

"Ok."

~20 minutes later~

"Why? Out of all the colors in the world. Why sea green?" Buttercup asked as she looked at Butch's hair.

"I've always wanted my hair to be green and I think this is a cool shade of green." Butch's showed no regret.

"Um...ok. Boomer here's more pie." Cutie said as she handed Boomer a pie tin.

"Blossom can we switch seats please." Boomer asked.

"Yeah sure." Blossom got up and sat at the left end next to Brick and his bunny. While Boomer, still holding the pie, sat in the middle of Buttercup and Bubbles.

"If we are moving around then Buttercup and Butch you two sit on the other sofa to make a square." Cutie said as they moved.

"Hey Crazy read that diary of yours." Crash said as he smirked at Cutie.

"Fine." Cutie reached into a drawer next to her and pulled out her diary and flipped to a random page.

"Dear Diary,

Today I met the most annoying thing that Jody ever created. That thing is named Crash. We met when Jody was thinking of a new story idea. I was a new girl in high school and he was a jerk that would never stop hitting on me. He was so annoying even after Jody cancelled the idea. He continued to hit on me. I'm starting to think he likes seeing me pissed off at him. From now and forever I know that I will always have him. Crash, my annoying counterpart." Cutie finished and shut the book, putting it back and looking over at Crash.

"Aw Cantaloupe I didn't know you felt that way about me." Crash said smiling.

"Shut up Crash. Buttercup, What's the number one thing you hate about Princess?" Cutie asked.

"I hate that she is so selfish." Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"Blossom, Why do you like Brick?" Crash asked.

"Well he's fun and when I'm sad he's a really good listener. Plus with me being the 'smart and bossy' leader, he makes me feel like I don't always have to be that way and I can let loose." Blossom explained as she looked down and Brick put his arm around her.

"If only Cotton Ball was as pretty as you, she might get a boyfriend." Crash slowly shook his head. Cutie looked at him with narrowed eyes and hit him on the back of the head.

* * *

 **Musical Panda**

 **Dares:**

 **Buttercup: Bring all the boys and girls them at you hate in the studio and punch them hard in face.**

 **Bubbles: You and Boomer have a nice date and after kiss Boomer on the cheek or his lips.**

 **Blossom: Slap the person you hate then kiss your crush on the cheek.**

 **Brick, Boomer, Butch: Play rock, paper, scissors with each other, whoever gets 50 points will get a kiss from their counterparts.**

 **Cutie: Bake the dessert of everyone into the studio.**

 **Truths:**

 **GIRLS: Who's your first crush?**

 **BOYS: Who do you love the most, HIM or Mojo?**

 **CUTIE: Do you have a crush?**

* * *

There's a row of people and in this row are Ace, Princess, Brute, Brat, Berserk, Blade, Blaster, and Blaze. There would be more but the studio isn't big enough to hold all those people.

"I'm ready."

"On your mark...get set...go!" Crash said as Buttercup flew over to them and started to punch them in the face.

"Why is she punching them?"

"Well Ace because of that one time he tried to kill me and Bubbles and Princess because she doesn't like her."

"Blade, Blaster, and Blaze because they pranked her at soccer practice and Brute, Brat, and Berserk because they broke her favorite skateboard this morning." Bubbles said as she finished up explaining for Blossom and Buttercup came back to sit with Butch.

"Yay Boomie let's go Bubbles said as she grabbed Boomer's arm and flew through the ceiling leaving a big hole.

"WHY!" Cutie yelled as she looked at the ceiling.

~With Boomer and Bubbles~

"Isn't this amazing Boomie. Just you...me...and all these ducks!" Bubbles turned and looked over to the duck pond they were sitting by.

"When you said we would be alone I thought you meant it." Boomer said as he tried to get his girlfriends attention. Key word tried.

"We are alone but if your feeling like a third wheel there's a bench over there. Aww look at the little baby ducks." Bubbles never toke her eyes off the pond.

Boomer sighed and thought 'What do I got to do to get some love around her, dress up like furry or something.'

~When Boomer and Bubbles came back~

"And that's how I was created." Crash finished explaining while leaning back on the sofa that he shared with Cutie.

"Wow that was deep." Brick said.

All of a sudden Bubbles comes crashing through the ceiling make a hole next to the other one she made.

"We're back!"

"You couldn't have used the hole you made when you left. No you had to make a new hole." Cutie mumbled to herself.

"How was the date?" Butch asked Boomer.

"Quack quack." When Boomer finished talking Bubbles gave him a kiss on his lips.

Blossom got up and walked to the room that Berserk was being nursed in. When Blossom got in there she slapped Berserk causing her to fall of the bed. Blossom came back and when she sat down she kissed Brick on his cheek.

"That was like watching a silent movie. Boring as fuck." Crash then got hit in the back of the head again by Cutie.

"Watch your mouth!" Cutie said as she looked at Crash.

"You two are so cute together." Boomer commented.

Cutie and Crush gave a light blush as they looked at each other and then turned away with their arms crossed.

"No we don't." They both said at the same time still looking away.

(For this game I will randomly pick a winner out of Butch and Boomer and who ever beats the other goes against Brick)

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot

Boomer has scissors and Butch has rock. Butch wins.

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot

Butch has scissors and Brick has paper. Butch wins.

"Congrats Butch is the winner."

Butch runs over to Buttercup and kiss her well he sits down.

"I been waiting to do that all day."

~Dessert Time~

A tray with a silver lid sat on their laps as Cutie finished giving everyone a tray.

"So now that everyone has their dessert Butch tell us what you got."

Butch takes off his lid to see he had a slice of apple pie.

"Yes!" Butch pumps his hand in the air.

Buttercup takes off her lid to see she had a mini lemon angel food cake.

"You know me so well."

Bubbles and Boomer takes off their lids to see they had a slice of blueberry pie.

"Thanks Cutie."

"Your the best."

Blossom takes off her lid to see she had a strawberry lava cake.

"Aw you put a bow on it."

Brick takes off his lid to see he had a slice of red velvet cheesecake and a small carrot cake for his new bunny.

"We love it. Thanks."

"Well what did you get Crash." Blossom said as she helped feed Bricks bunny.

Crash pecked under his lid and then put it back down. He look at Cutie and his face got a little pink.

"Thanks Cutie."

"What is it?" Bubbles asked as she ate.

"It's just what I gave him on his Creation Day."

"Creation Day?" Butch questioned.

"It's the day an OC was created. You know like a birthday for OC's." Crash answered.

"Now for the ?"

"It was a boy named Cody."

"Buttercup."

"Mitch."

"Blossom."

"Dexter."

"Who do you boys love more?" Cutie asked.

"Mojo." They said at the same time.

"Why?" Crash asked.

"Because he is really funny when he's pissed. To bad he got stuck in that zoo 3 days ago."

"You guys were serious about that! I thought you were just trying to be funny." Buttercup said with a shocked expression.

"Lastly, Cutie do you have a crush?" Brick said as they all leaned in to hear her.

"Yes I do."

"Who is it?" Boomer asked.

"Sorry but that's not apart of the question. Now I would like to thank all our readers and I hope that you all have a amazing day or night."

"Cutie come on who is it." Brick said.

"We will see all of you next time and I would like to ask that Twilight Sparkle take a look at the comments for this story. We will see all you cuties later."

~After the show~

"Your so beautiful."

"Stop it."

"I mean it you were the best raven haired girl out there."

"You weren't so bad yourself blonde."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

 **Remember: Butch and Boomer are Brick's servants for chapters 5-6 and if they don't do what he says Buttercup will beat them up.**

* * *

In the room of a 3-story apartment building, a girl sat on her bed with her laptop typing up a new essay.

"And...done! Now all I have to do is post it-"

"Wow so this is what took you one month and 27 days to finish." Said a chibi raven haired neko standing on her laptop with her small hands on the screen and blue eyes reading the text.

"What are you doing here?" Jody said to her little neko oc.

"Me and Crash was just wondering how slow your computer was." Cutie crossed her arms looking around the girls room to have her eyes stop on a desk with 2 book bags sitting next to it and a mess of papers, pens, books, and pencils on it. "That chair by your desk looks like it was use a lot." Crash said as he came from behind the laptop also in Chibi form.

"What do you mean my computer is slow? I just got a new one." Jody looked at the neko girl and ookami boy that was standing in front of her screen.

"So you mean to tell us that you haven't been uploading on purpose?"

"Pretty much Crash. I mean what do you guys want from me! I have to keep my grades up in school and you two keep pestering me about uploading! I'm not some machine that can type up stories whenever you want me too! Do you know how long it takes for me to write a good chapter? Huh do you? A whole day! It takes me one day to write stories when I could be doing homework or studying and so far without posting as a distraction I am doing fine. So what makes you think you can get me to type a story that nobody read when I started." Jody finished rant to see Crash looking at the reviews from the last chapter.

"Well we think we can because do you know the difference between when you first started and now." Cutie said pointing a Jody.

"What."

"People want to see more."

"Oh yeah prove it."

"Ok how about this comment from Ash141. 'I LOVE this, it's so cute!...Can't wait for the next chapter!'." Cutie read.

"That's only one." Jody crossed her arms.

"Well then how about this Guest that said 'I love this and I tots love the dynamic between the characters (hope to see an up date soon, and maybe a little more of Cutie's relationship with Crash)'." Crash looked up at Jody when he finished.

"Or Twilight Sparkle saying '*pokes* huh? *double pokes* umm, can you update please? Its been a while, and exams are over too,well, over here that is, sorry for the bother.' and 'Cutie?! Are... Are... Are..y-y-y-you, d-dead? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'." Cutie said.

"They really want an update." Crash climbed up on Jody left shoulder.

"They do." Jody said as she looked at the comments, thinking about how they would feel if she just stopped writing.

"You don't like to make people sad." Cutie said as she sat on Jody's right shoulder."

"I don't."

"You know what to do." Both Crash and Cutie said smiling.

"Would you two shut up and get back in my head!"

Jody sigh as she smiled.

"You got a show to host and I have a chapter to write."

"Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

 _ **Dares for girls**_

 _ **Bubbles: Octi is together again and go on a PROPER date with Boomer, poor thing, he wanted to spend time with you. Please pay attention to him now on the date, give him a French kiss ;) he will be dizzy with happiness XD**_

 _ **Blossom: Sorry about the Hoodie burning and nightmare thing, hehehe, here's some books for you and a lingerie, cos you, are doing a private model show for Brick, and also the lingerie is red, hot red, soo have a fire extinguisher ready ;)**_

 _ **Buttercup: I dare you to use military and alien Tech on Ace, Princess and who ever you want! Cos its good to be bad and if you don't mind, can I join, cos its good to be bad and there's so many ways to be wicked, plus, I'm rotten to the core muwhahahahaahhahaahahahahaaa!**_

 _ **Dares for Boys**_

 _ **Brick: Don't just stand there! You have the entire episode to see Blossom model for you in a red lingerie! Or you don't want it! Cos if ya don't *cracks knuckles n entire body* Imma gonna get you boy!**_

 _ **Boomer: Here's a baby blue dragon, I kidnapped it from How to train your dragon, its a skrill, makes lightning happen, use the dragon to zap Princess since she made Bubbles cry, and make pretty lightings on your date sorry, re date with Bubbles, trust me, I gotcha all sorted for a perfect date ;)**_

 _ **Butch:Come with me, let's kill Ace! And Princess, and Blade since he tried to kiss your Buttercup, keep her nickname spitfire, tell her I told ya, if ya don't, you and me are fighting boy! But other than that, I stole military and alien tech, let's you me and buttercup have some fun *Wicked smile***_

 _ **Cutie: Your roof is now fixed and headquarters is now fixed! Thanks a lot!**_

 _ **Love twilight sparkle**_

 _ **PS. Rusher fan for life!**_

* * *

"Welcome everybody!" Cutie said happily.

"Hey Fuckers." Crash said lazily.

"Watch your mouth and don't call our viewers that!" Cutie looked at Crash to see him smirking.

"You look hot when you're angry." Crash leaded toward Cuties blushing face.

"I-I-Ugh! Shut up you jerk! Anyway Let's go to Bubbles and Boomer on their romantic boat ride. Sigh. I wish someone would do something like that for me." Cutie said remembering how she was forever alone. While Crash's wolf ears listened to her talk before Crash came up with something.

"Well I'm going out." Crash said yawning and getting up off the sofa that Cutie and him were on.

"Where are you going?" Cutie asked watching him walk away.

"For a smoke." Crash replied as he was closing the door.

"Wait a minute, Crash doesn't smoke." Cutie narrowed her eyes. "What is he up to?"

 _ **~With Boomer and Bubbles~**_

"Thanks for fixing Octi for me Boomie." Bubbles said as Bommer rowed the boat through a big lake in the forest.

"No problem Bubbs. I'm just happy I get to spend time with you and ONLY you." Boomer stopped rowing the boat to hold Bubbles hands in his.

The two blue heroes lean in for a kiss when…

 **RING RING RING**

"Oh hold on Boomie." Bubbles says as she puts her hand over Boomers mouth and answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bubbles."

"Hey Brick! What are you doing?"

"Why would you ask me what I am doing? I called you! Nevermind I am not going to talk for long where's Blossom?"

"I don't know maybe Buttercup knows."

"Thanks. Oh and I passed Robin at the pet store. She told me to tell you something about Princess changing the cheerleader uniforms or something I didn't actually care enough to listen. Well bye."

After Brick hung up Boomer thought that their date would continue. Key word thought.

Bubbles grabbed Boomers shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When kissing Bubbles slipped her tongue into Boomer's mouth and 3 minutes later she pulled away and started to dial Robins number.

"Boomer can you sit there for a while. I have to deal with something."

"Yeah sure." Boomer said as he loving stared at his now dominate girlfriend.

"Robin tell me everything."

 _ **~With Blossom~**_

Blossom stood in a mirror looking at herself in the new red lingerie set with a note, books, and a fire extinguisher in a box on her bed.

"This fan mail is not that bad. Also Twilight the whole hoodie and nightmare thing is in the past. Considering I am the least liked PowerPuff Girl I was expecting it but, thanks for the gifts. Now if you'll excuse me I have I show to plan."

 _ **~With Buttercup~**_

"Ok so this is the plan we get in and we get out. You got the stuff." Buttercup said.

"Military and Alien Tech all ready."

Before Buttercup could say anything her phone started to ring.

"One minute." Buttercup picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Buttercup it's Brick."

"You need something."

"Yeah where's Blossom?"

"She went to the post office this morning so she should be home by now."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Buttercup hung up the phone as she turned back to Twilight Sparkle.

"Ok let's go."

Buttercup then kicked a hole in the roof of Princess's Mansion and flew down with Twilight Sparkle.

 _ **~With Brick~**_

Brick landed on the tree next to Blossom's window and then knocked on the pink curtain covered glass.

"Babe are you in there? I've been looking for you all day." Brick called as he sat on a tree branch.

"Blossom I will blow up this window if you don't open it right now!"

Brick could hear Blossom sigh and walk towards the window. Blossom opened the curtains and unlocked the window, letting Brick in.

"Finally. I thought you said we would do something today and-" Brick stopped talking as he fully looked at Blossom. "Where the hell were you going!" Brick walked around his girlfriend as he looked at the light makeup, hot pink robe, and black stilettos she had on.

"I wasn't going anywhere! Didn't you read today's truth or dares that Cutie send you!" Blossom walked over to her dresser and started to set up the camera she got from Cutie.

"No I haven't I've been looking for you all day."

"Read this." Blossom showed Brick her phone and let him read the text.

"Is this real?"

"Yes now take the camera." Blossom put the camera in Bricks hands and took off her rode. "Ok so I was thinking we could take the pictures on the bed…"

As Blossom was talking to Brick all he could focus on was what she was wearing.

"Blossom."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a stand for this camera?"

"Yeah."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Blossom and Brick just stared at each other for a minute and then Blossom quickly went go get the camera stand and lock the door. Before she locked the door she put the stand down and Brick set the camera on the stand putting it on record. After that Blossom went to lock the window and close the curtains as Brick striped down to his boxers.

"Done."

"Done."

"Good." Blossom said as she jumped on Brick kissing his lips. Brick carried Blossom to the bed and laid on top of her still attacking her lips. Brick looked up and remembered about the show.

"Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to cut you off. I got some business to handle." Brick said as Blossom kissed his neck and he covered the shows camera with his hat.

 _ **~Back to Boomer and Bubbles~**_

"Ok thanks for telling me Robin. I gotta go bye." Bubbles hung up the phone as a guy in all black drove a motor boat next to her and Boomer.

"Are you Boomer Jojo?" He asked.

"Yes?" Boomer replied as he got in front of Bubbles protectively.

"Here." The guy said as he gave Boomer box.

"What's in it? Bubbles asked.

"A baby dragon."

"WHAT!" Bubbles and Boomer yelled at the same time.

"Wait a minute there are no holes in this box! I can arrest you for animal abuse!" Boomer said as he handed the box to Bubbles for her to open.

The man looked at the seriousness on Boomers face. He then toke out a magic wand and poofed away.

"Where the heck did he go!"

After that Boomer and Bubbles sat down as Bubbles finished cutting the box open with her laser eyes. When she did a baby skrill flew out and started to shoot lightning.

"Should we go zap Princess now." Boomer asked as he looked at Bubbles.

"How about we do that later right now all I want to do is be with my Boomie." Bubbles hugged Boomers waist as she laid her head in his chest.

"Yeah me too Bubbs." Boomer smiled as he wrapped his arms around Bubbles and laid down in the boat; looking up at the lightning.

 _ **~With Butch and Buttercup~**_

Buttercup, Butch and Twilight Sparkle walked out of the police station as they explained how they "found" Ace, Blade and Princess in an ally. Butch's phone then started to ring.

"Yellow." Butch answered the phone.

"I can't believe you guys put all of them in comas!" Cutie yelled at Butch over the phone.

"Oh hey Cutie. How's it going?"

"Do you know that her dad might sue me for that."

"We didn't do anything we "found" them like that."

"I'm not even with you and I know there are quotation marks around found."

"Ha Ha your so funny."

"Butch I am serious all of you will take a break from this or I ground all of you!"

"You can't ground us. You're not my mom."

"But I can ban you from the show."

"Hey guys you want to go skate boardin?"

"That's what I thought this aggressive behavior can continue on chapter 8 when they walk up from their comas."

"Fine. As long as I get to hang out with the fans it's cool."

 _ **~Back at Headquarters~**_

Cutie walked into her room to see the lights were on in the screen room.

"That's weird I cut that off this morning." Cutie said as she walked towards the room to see Crash standing with his arms open wide.

"Surprise!"

"Crash what is this?" Cutie asked as she walked towards Crash.

"You said that you wished someone would do something romantic for you and well here you go." Crash blushed and rubbed his neck as he looked at Cutie also blushing.

"You were listening to me." Cutie turned redder as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sure I was and I got some snacks and movies. Oh a I could never forget the blankets." Crash grabbed Cuties hand as he pulled her to sit down on the sofa with him.

"Thanks Crash. I appreciate this." Cutie said as Crash started the movie.

"No problem. I just figured that since we are going to be on the show together now we could at least bond a little."

"Ok but I'm still going to yell at you."

"And I am still going to tease you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cutie and Crash laughed at each other as they started to watch the movie.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this is so late my computer broke and I lost most of the chapter so part 2 will be up tomorrow don't worry. I got you guys. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgivng and I will see you guys tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Part 2)**

* * *

 ** _Ash141_**

 ** _I LOVE this, it's so cute!_**

 ** _Truths:_**

 ** _Girls: Are you in love with the Boys?_**

 ** _Boys: Are you in love with the Girls?_**

 ** _Crash: How do you truly feel about Cutie?_**

 ** _Cutie: How do you really feel about Crash?_**

 ** _Dares:_**

 ** _Bubbles Boomer: Go free all the animals from the zoo._**

 ** _Buttercup Butch: Go to see a wrestling match as a date._**

 ** _Blossom: Continue to wear Brick's clothes sit on his lap for the next 3 shows._**

 ** _Brick: Make out with Blossom so she knows how it's really done. (No offense Butch)_**

 ** _Crash: Kiss Cutie._**

 ** _Cutie: Don't hit him._**

 ** _Well, that's all for right now. Can't wait for the next chapter! Until next time._**

 ** _~Ash141_**

* * *

Cutie and Crash sat on the sofa watching scary movies while Cutie hid her face in Crash's chest.

"How did you convince me to watch this movie!" Cutie yelled as her grip on Crash's shirt tightened.

"I asked you if you wanted to watch scary movies."

"I thought you meant the series." Cutie said as they looked at each other.

"Oh wow now this is what I call gossip." Sedusa said as Cutie and Crash screamed not hearing her come in.

"Aww did I startle you Crash." Sedusa said as she shoved him aside to sit in between him and Cutie.

"Yes.

"Good."

"Cutie I don't like her." Crash said as he got up and walked towards the hotline.

"Where are you going?" Cutie as she watched him.

"I'm calling them to come get her." Crash said as Sedusa picked him up with her hair.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm only joking besides I did the truths like you asked me." Sedusa said still holding Crash with her hair and taking a cd out of her purse, using her hair to put it in.

"Well let's watch shall we."

"Wait are you going to show everything?" Cutie asked getting nervous.

"Of course darling. What's the matter got something to hide?" Sedusa teased with a smirk.

"N-no of c-course." Cutie stuttered while forcing a nervous smile on her face.

"Are you don't have any juicy gossip for my show?"

Cutie nodded her head rapidly as she closed her eyes tight.

"What about you Crash?"

"What about me! Why am I being dragged into this conversation! It's not like I got anything to hide! I'm an open book! I'm such a open book that I'm sure everyone knows everything about me! And if they don't I think I should give you a very complex and long novel like explanation about myself! That sounds good right!" Crash talked quick as he looked at everything but Cutie.

"Your stalling. I'm playing the video." Sedusa pressed play on the remote.

 _ **~On the tv~**_

"Hello everyone and welcome to Sedusa's Gossip Hotline! Where I call people that the fans want answers from and we get the juicy gossip from them."

Sedusa used her hair to grab her telephone and dialed some numbers.

"First off we will be calling some people that have been saving Townsville their whole lives. Give it up for the PowerPuff Girls!"

The audience screamed and clapped as the girls voices were heard picking up the phone.

"You've reached the PowerPuff Girls. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom speaking." Bubbles said cheerfully as her sisters sat next to her.

"Hello darlings, it's Sedusa and I was just wondering if you girls are in love with the RowdyRuff Boys?"

"Yes we are." Buttercup responses.

"That's wonderful and-"

"Sedusa didn't you rob a bank this morning?" Blossom asked looking at the phone.

Sedusa pauses for a minute and looks at her audience.

"Well that's all the time we have. Bye girls." Sedusa hung up the phone and then dialed the next number.

"Those girls are crazy. But now it's time for the RowdyRuff Boys." Sedusa then put the phone to her ear as she heard Brick pick up the phone.

"What the hell you want Sedusa?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you took over a talk show that was going live and we can see you on the tv." Brick said as the doorbell went off. Boomer got up and went to go get it while Butch continued to watch the show.

"Well are you hons in love with the PowerPuff Girls?"

"Hell yeah we are and-"

"Brick give me the phone Sedusa has to be arrested!" Blossom said as Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer came in with her.

"That's my que!" Sedusa then hung up the phone again.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. The big reveal."

 _ **~Back in the studio~**_

Sedusa paused the show and turned to Cutie.

"Hon would you mind getting me some water?"

"Sure. No problem." Cutie got up and walked out of the room. Sedusa turned towards Crash.

"You owe me favor." Sedusa told him as she unpaused the show.

 _ **~On the tv~**_

"We will be talking to Crash now."

Crash's face came on the screen next to Sedusa.

"Crash you haven't been on the show for long correct?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"But you've known Cutie your whole life?"

"Since day one."

"So if that is true then how do you true feel about her? You like when your off camera."

Crash's cheeks turned pink and his tail starts wagging.

"Well true fully Cutie is… she is… she's amazing. She's so sweet and kind and cute and every time I look at her my stomach hurts. She's the best person I ever had in my life." Crash said holding his stomach.

"Then why don't you just tell her?"

"I never had feelings like this before. I-I-I don't know what to do and I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have." Crash then hung up the call.

"Who knew Crash had a soft spot for sweets."

 _ **~Back at the studio~**_

Cutie came back in and saw that they had started the show.

"You guys started without me." Cutie said as she sat down and handed Sedusa a bottle of water.

"Sorry hon you were taking to long. Now Crash be a dear and go park my car." Sedusa held up keys as she looked at Crash shaking them in his face.

"Fine." Crash snatched the keys out her hand wanting to protest but remembering he owed her.

"Let's watch shall we."

 ** _~On the tv~_**

"Our next guest is the hostess herself. Cutie!" Cutie came in the screen smiling.

"Darling you are really popular."

"Thanks."

"So Cutie you love your fans right?"

"Of course!"

"And if they wanted to know something you would tell them?"

"Yes!"

"Well then how do you really feel about Crash?"

Cuties face turned red as did the tips of her cat ears.

"Well Crash is really nice. Sure he can be really rude but deep down I know he's a good guy. When we hangout he's really funny and flirty and cute and I don't know why but when I look at him I want to punch him in the face."

"Sounds like you have a crush."

"I do? I never had a boyfriend or crush before. I wouldn't know what to do if he liked me. On top of that we are trying to be friends and if he doesn't like me in a lovey dovey type way then I don't want to ruin that." Cutie then hung up the phone.

 _ **~Back to the studio~**_

"Well there you have it hon. I should be going now." Sedusa said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait Crash has your car keys."

Sedusa stood at the doorframe as she turned to look at Cutie.

"Hon I wouldn't trust him to hold my heels. The keys are not mine."

"Then whose are they?"

"His." Sedusa walked out of the studio as Crash came back inside and sat down.

"She gave me my own car keys."

"I know."

~With Bubbles and Boomer at the Zoo~

"Are you sure he's here Boomer?"

"Yeah I was here earlier to visit him."

"Ok." Bubbles said as the two of them started to charged up their laser beams.

One by one they blasted the locks off of the cages as the animals from the previous cage ran out.

"Be free!" Bubbles said waving as she watched them run away.

"Boomer!"

"Mom!" Boomer picked up Mojo as they reunited.

"What have your brother's been up to while I was gone?" Mojo asked as all three of them started flying to the boys house.

"You know doing the stuff you told use not to do like going in your lab, and eating all the food, and making a giant wormhole in the basement." Boomer trailed off as he flew with Mojo on his back and holding Bubbles hand.

"What!"

 _ **~With Buttercup and Butch at the Wrestling Ring~**_

"A large popcorn for my lady." Butch said as he sat down next to Buttercup.

"Thanks my guy." Buttercup turned her head to the match as her favorite wrestler Manic Man slammed his opponent to the ground.

"Hell Yeah! You win that belt Manic Man!" Buttercup cheered as she clapped her hands.

Butch grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"You look so hot right now."

"Well what are you gonna do about it then." Buttercup said leaning closer to Butch.

"I could tell you but, I want to show you instead." Butch closed the distance between them as his hands stand on her cheeks. After 5 minutes of making out Buttercup pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue this you and me made a bet on who would win and I plan on get that 50 bucks from you." Buttercup winked and turned back towards the match.

"What a woman." Butch said as he smiled at her.

 _ **~In Bricks Room~**_

"Did you get something you like babe?" Brick asked as he sat on his bed with his back against the headboard. He looked at his closest door waiting to see what his girlfriend picked out.

"Yeah. I like this." Blossom walked out of his closet holding a hanger with a Black hoodie with red words on the back saying 'Property of Brick Jojo' on the top and 'If stolen write your will' on the bottom.

"I remember that you brought it for me on Valentine's Day." Brick said as Blossom hung the hoodie up on his door to get later.

"So you do remember my gifts." Blossom walked over to Brick and sat next to him.

"Of course I do baby and why are you sitting all the way over there." Brick pulled Blossom on his lap so that she faces him. "Am I better?"

"Huh?"

"Am I a better kisser than Butch?"

"Brick you're still on this. I told you the kiss didn't mean anything." Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"Just to be sure."

Brick grabbed Blossoms face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Blossoms hand go on Bricks face as Bricks hands slide down to Blossom's hips. Blossom kisses Brick back and when she does Brick licks her bottom lip for entrance but Blossom does open. Blossom starts to smile during the kiss as Bricks one of Bricks slides down to Blossom's butt, slap it. Blossom gasps and Brick Forces his tongue in. When he does they battle for dominance, Brick being the winner. As Bricks tongue explores Blossom mouth, his hands rest on Blossom butt gently squeezing it. Blossom moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Bricks neck. After 6 minutes of this Brick pulled away and started to kiss Blossoms neck. Blossoms started panting and Brick started to left up Blossom blouse but before he could get it past her chest…

Mojo came in.

"Brick as I can see that you are trying to mate with Blossom I should tell you to use protection because we don't need any little bricks running around. Also come clean up the mess you made in my lab now." Mojo stood next to Bricks bed as he pointed to the door.

"I called animal control for a reason! How the hell you get out!" Brick yelled as Blossom still sat on his lap watching the scene before her.

"Boomer came to get me. Now go clean the lab!" Mojo then walked out the room and walked downstairs.

"You should go I have to go make dinner before it gets late." Blossom said getting up and straightening her shirt.

A blue balled Brick got up and walked Blossom to the front door.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Brick held Blossoms hands they stood outside.

"Yes and you she go be a good boy." Blossom said pinching Bricks cheek and flying away. Brick smiled as he watched her pink streak disappear.

"That cock-blocking monkey will pay for this." Brick said as he walked back in the house.

 _ **~Back at the studio~**_

Cutie and Crash still sat on the sofa.

"Well that was a eventful day but sadly it's over and-" Cutie started only to be interrupted by Crash.

"Cutie. Wait there's one more dare. I didn't show this but here it goes and you can punch me."

"Crash what are you talking about?" Cutie said as she looked at him.

Crash put his hand on Cuties cheek and brushed her hair out of her face as he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met Cutie's eyes widened and then closed as she kissed Crash back. Crash's arm went around Cutie pulling her close as Cutie's arms went around Crash's neck. After 2 minutes of tongue battling they pulled apart. They tried to catch their breath as they blushed looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow." They both said they started to smile and their tails wagged.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I know you missed this and I am so sorry I been gone for a while. Let's just say I was in the hospital with a broken arm but I just came back today and I had to make it up to you guys also I want to post on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so if you want that then leave some holiday wishes and I will try to grant them. I love you all and I hope you don't hate me right now. Also what should i call you guys? Do you like to be called Cuties or maybe something else. It has to go for everyone that like Cutie and Crash though so if you have a name for all of the fans leave it in the comments. I'll see all you later.**


End file.
